1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to tessellation using a cache, and more particularly to a tessellation device including a cache, an operation method thereof, and a system including the tessellation device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tessellation is the tiling of a plane using one or more geometric shapes, called tiles, with no overlaps and no gaps.
In computer graphics, the term “tessellation” is used to describe the organization of information needed to give the appearance of realistic three-dimensional objects.
A group of control points that define a part of a surface is referred to as a patch. Tessellation factors determine how much to subdivide each patch. For example, the tessellation factors may determine how many tiles the patch will be subdivided into during tessellation. The tessellation converts a low-detail part of a surface into higher-detail primitives in a graphic process. However, since this graphic process is computationally intensive, there is a need to make the process more efficient.